Jewel
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: this is the second book in the sisters trilogy. go check out the first book Talia, or the trailer. you don't need to read any of those to understand this one. Jewel is younger sisters with Jade West...
1. Prologue

I'm Jewel West, sister of Jade West. I go to junior Hollywood arts to sing and act. Me and Jade are nothing alike. I love hot pink, Jade won't go anywhere near it. She's tough but I'm pretty weak. I love chick flick movies and anything girly, she loves scary movies and anything that isn't girly, with the exception of me, Cat, Tori and their younger siblings. She also likes to scare people, don't know why?!

One time, Tori told me she went to the nursery at the hospital to scare the new born babies! Who does that? Jade! I look like Jade thought and sing like her. We are so very different but that's why we are sisters. That's why we are best other best friends are Cathy Valentine and Talia Vega.

I'm talking to you a year after Talia sang to Tori for her birthday. We are now fourteen and my sister is seventeen. i will tell you how me and my sister escaped the grasps of my father, last year, when i was thirteen and Jade was sixteen.

I was at Cathy's doing karaoke. we were singing Problem by Ariana Grande

Cathy: 5,6,7,8 and 1

Baby, even though I hate ya  
I wanna love ya  
I want you  
And even though I can't forgive ya  
I really want to  
I want you  
Tell me, tell me baby  
Why did you leave me  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you

Jewel:

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

Talia:Top of Form

I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you

Cathy:

Know I shouldn't never call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you

Talia:

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

Jewel:

Iggy Iz  
What you got?

Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you  
In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You sayin' that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you

Cathy:  
Iggy Iggy  
Too biggie to be here stressing'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowing  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boy  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
What

One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

Cathy: wow great!

Jewel: you were really good Talia!

Talia: Cathy! You sounded exactly like Ariana Grande!

Jewel: last year Talia was kind enough to tell us her thought on when she came here when we were all ten years old. So i feel that i need to tell you guys something too...

**the next chapter will be the start of the flashback. hope you guys like it! this chapter was more of a prologue. in all of the books in the trilogy, i'll have a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

My dad was very abusive. He was the one who murdered my mother. I don't know why he did it, I don't know who helped him or if he didn't tell anyone. But I know. Even if I wasn't supposed too.

I always knew that something like that would happen. I just didn't know that it would happen this way. My sister stays strong. She stays strong for me. If I wasn't there, she'd cry, she would cry as hard as she could. But she can't. We used to live with my dad. But we fled after the murder. My mother and father hated each other. But I didn't know that it would lead to killing. I hate my dad. Jade hates him too.

He is the most wanted man in the United States. And soon, all of North America.

Flashback to before the murder:

Jade: hey Jewel, what ya doing?

Jewel: I'm finishing my project for vocal class. I'm making something that helps your vocal cords and you sing more natural and clearer.

Jade: need help?

Jewel: na! I'm almost done anyway.

Jade: after you're done, what do you wanna do? We have a good five hours before the beast is home.

Jewel: maybe watch a movie? I don't know. Let's just watch a movie.

Jade puts a movie in the DVD player and it started.

Jewel: When does mom get home?

Jade: Right...

Mom: I'm home!

Jade: now

I run to see mom. Little did I know that this would be our last few hours with her.

Jewel: Mom! You're back!

Mom: hello honey!

she gives me a hug. Jade walks out and saw mom. She walks over and hugs her too.

Mom: what do you girls wanna do. We have a while till he gets back.

She just said HE, but we know exactly who she meant.

Jade: I just can't put up with his abuse anymore

Mom: I never can. You know what, we should leave. We will be happier. We can't live together, just the three of us.

Jewel: what about dad?

Mom:I'll file for divorce and I will have full custody of you both, so dad can't take you. We can leave. This is the best time before he gets worse.

Jade: we should go

Mom: go pack after the movie ends, we leave tonight.

After the movie, Me and Jade went to pack. We packed all of our stuff. Clothes, electronics, photos, anything that we can't live without. We suddenly heard the door fly open. Our rooms were on the second floor and we could still hear the door open. only one thought came to my mind, dad's home. Our mom came to our rooms.

Mom: girls, we're leaving. Get your bags.

We grab our bags and we walk out of our rooms. We meet mom at the front door.

Dad: where are you going?

Mom: away

Dad: what did you just say?

his voice was threatening but mom didn't show fear. But I know that she was scared outta her mind.

Mom: we are leaving

Dad: girls, go outside.

Me, Jade and my mom start to walk out.

Dad: Jennifer, not you.

My mom winces and looks at us. She gives both of us a strong hug and kisses our forehead.

Mom: go outside, I'll meet you there.

We walk out the door and into the lawn. I could hear arguing and yelling. i could hear dad slapping mom. Her cries of pain. I started to cry a bit. Jade tried to cover my ears. She hugged me and told me it was going to be okay. But I could still hear. But the worst of all, a terrifying shriek. An ear piercing sound, so loud, the neighbours could hear.

Jade and I rushed inside, I was now in full tears, and we saw the body of our loved mother. Still on the ground, covered in bruises and blood. We looked up to see our dad, holding a knife that was pure red now. I rushed to my mom, shaking her, praying she was just in a coma.

Jewel: Mom, Mom!

Dad: she's dead!

I screamed and yelled at him.

Jewel: YOU MONSTER! I hate you! How could you take away my mom!

Jade: Jewel we're leaving.

she took my hand, we ran as past as we can and we picked up our bags. We loaded them into our mom's car and we drove off.


End file.
